Citas nocturnas
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Cuando la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se cierra a sus espaldas, Lucy piensa que es el lugar perfecto para sus citas nocturnas. Este fic participa del Reto Especial: ¡Feliz Aniversario! del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Citas nocturnas **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial ¡Feliz Aniversario! del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

_[10:30 am]_

Lucy Weasley deja que su mano trace figuras irregulares sobre el pedazo de pergamino que esta apoyado en el pupitre y suelta un pequeño bostezo que intenta disimular, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Historia de la magia es la asignatura que más le aburre y que el profesor sea un fantasma, no contribuye para captar su interés. Las rebeliones de los duendes y las guerras de los gigantes, son los temas de los que habla con mayor frecuencia.

Que su pupitre se encuentre estratégicamente localizado al final del aula, detrás de un chico que es de complexión bastante robusta, es una gran fortuna para Lucy. Ya que puede dormir un poco antes que el profesor Binns proclame algo en voz alta y ponga en alerta a todos los estudiantes que le ignoran.

Lucy está distraída dibujando figuras sin forma aparente y no es conciente cuando un pergamino con forma de escoba, aterriza sobre su pupitre. Ella rápidamente observa en todas las direcciones posibles, buscando con la mirada a quien le envío aquel pergamino volador pero no encuentra a nadie.

_Nos vemos esta noche en la Sala de los Menesteres, a la misma ahora de siempre._

_Tú sabes quien soy._

_[11: 50 am]_

Lucy entra en el comedor y de forma inmediata, se ve envuelta por el gran bullicio que día a día tiene lugar allí. El pergamino todavía se encuentra en el bolsillo de su túnica y una sonrisa tonta asoma en sus labios, debido a las palabras que allí están escritas. Su estómago está inquieto como si miles de mariposas se encontraran encerradas dentro de él.

— ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? —le pregunta su primo Louis cuando se sienta en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—La clase de historia de la magia ha sido más interesante de lo que esperaba —contesta Lucy y sus manos vuelan en dirección a la fuente de uvas.

— ¿De verdad? —dice Louis desconcertado, ya que su prima siempre se queja de lo aburrida que son las clases de Binns.

Como toda respuesta, Lucy asiente con la cabeza.

_[05:40 pm]_

Ella no ha podido dejar de pensar en el pergamino volador que le llegó durante la clase de historia de la magia y en el encuentro que tendrá lugar en la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando el sol se oculte en el horizonte.

Su mente la lleva a viejos recuerdos como por ejemplo, cuando descubrió por casualidad la Sala de los Menesteres.

—En el séptimo piso se encuentra la sala más útil del colegio —escuchó que comentaba su primo James con Fred y a Lucy le entró la curiosidad por conocer aquella sala.

Se dirigió inmediatamente al séptimo piso pero por más que buscó, no encontró la sala de la que sus primos hablaban. Hasta que pidió en voz alta poder conocer la sala famosa y como por arte de magia, una puerta se apareció ante sus ojos.

Desde entonces, aquella sala sirve como escondite para su más profundo secreto y esas cuatros paredes la recibían sin juzgarla.

_[06:20 pm]_

—Has estado distraída todo el día —comenta su primo Louis mientras caminan en dirección a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Lucy se aferra con más fuerza a sus libros de pociones y ladea la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —pregunta como que no entendiera de lo que habla su primo.

—Tus malditos suspiros me tienen hasta la coronilla y cada vez que te hablo, es como que si no existiera —dice Louis algo enfadado—. Espero que el culpable de esos suspiros tontos, valga la pena o de lo contrario, me veré obligado a recordarle que sucede cuando lastiman a un Weasley.

Entonces, de los labios de Lucy escapa una sonora carcajada que inunda el lugar.

—A veces eres muy gracioso, Louis —responde ella y apresura el paso para hacerle cosquillas a la pera del cuadro.

_[08:30 pm]_

El sol se oculta en el horizonte y poco a poco, los estudiantes se van retirando a sus salas comunes. Lucy y se ha quitado el uniforme de Hufflepuff y se ha puesto una ropa más cómoda, aunque sabe que al llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres, no la necesitara más.

Sus pies se deslizan silenciosos por los corredores, tratando de no llamar la atención y mucho menos, toparse con el tosco de Flich. El séptimo piso está más oscuro que de costumbre y un aire fresco le abraza el cuerpo por completo. Se detiene justo frente a la pared donde sabe que la puerta se presenta y piensa en lo que quiere que aparezca.

_Quiero verlo a él._

_Quiero verlo a él._

_Quiero verlo a él._

La puerta marrón aparece de repente y Lucy no duda en abrirla.

—Sabía que vendrías —escucha la voz cautivadoramente masculina. Cuando lo encuentra a él, tan esplendoroso como siempre, Lucy siente que sus piernas flaquean.

_[09:00 pm]_

Las manecillas del reloj comienzan a transcurrir y Lucy contempla las ropas hechas jirones, comprende que la Sala de los Menesteres ha vuelto a ser testigo silencioso de su sucio secreto. Ella sabe que siempre que lo necesite, puede recurrir al séptimo piso, donde encontrara un lugar sin ojos y sin oídos, donde lo que suceda allí, quedara allí.

De cierta forma, agradece que en Hogwarts se encuentre una sala como la Sala de los Menesteres. Donde cada estudiante puede encontrar algo a su medida, de acuerdo a su circunstancia y allí ella se siente especial, sin nadie que la juzgue por los actos cometidos.

— ¿Mañana a la misma hora? —pregunta él con la voz ronca.

Lucy se humedece los labios antes de hablar y continúa vistiéndose.

—Seguro —contesta.

Cuando la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se cierra a sus espaldas, Lucy piensa que es el lugar perfecto para sus citas nocturnas.


End file.
